User talk:Meco
Forums Hi, I'm just wondering why there are so many completely dead forums. Most of them have only a few (two or three) posts, so maybe they should be cleaned up or deleted. See Forum:Index. DatrDeletr 08:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I like the forum the way it is. The organization is good for when it is used. - Meco (talk, ) 14:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) units Just to let you know some Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 Units appear in that IPhone Game including the Prism Tank from RA2 and the Twinblade from RA3.(C&C King 05:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)) Centurion How do I save the Centurion to CNC4 nod units and nod units too?Thanks. User:Playmsbk Images What's your goddamn problem? Every time I see you "edit" here it's either removing someone else's contribution or deleting stuff you find unneeded or not befitting your vision of what the wiki should be. However, when your help is actually needed you are nowhere to be seen. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 22:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Like any other user, where and when I edit is up to me. As a corollary to that I try to be where I believe I am needed when I can. I will not claim to have ample free time, and must admit damage control is the best I can do most of the time. Attacking me for the slow rate of work in a project such as this which works on a 'come when you can and leave when you must' principle is, as far as I am concerned, despicable. Even more so because, again as far as I am concerned, my edits have done much to improve the quality of the content. :As for vision, I've come to accept your vision and mine are quite contrary and won't launch into any yet another discussion on that. Given the state of the wiki I have no regrets pushing relentlessly when I had the time and energy to do so. :Saying that, my tolerance for the venom you keep throwing at me is at an end. I shall be requesting the removal of my bureaucrat privileges ASAP. Best of luck to you and the C&C Wiki. - Meco (talk, ) 00:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::While I hope your furhter endeavours will find more use for your considerable Wikipedia talents. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Pages I pretty much have to agree with what MikaelGrizzy said... I think (and tell me if I'm wrong) that I did contribute to this wiki a little. You may ask yourself why at one point I stopped editing completely. Well guess? It was because at one point most of the stuff I wrote got deleted because they were considered either "fanon" or "useless", of course only by you because the other admins of the wiki had nothing to say about it (but again, tell me if I'm wrong here). Even before I came to this wiki the Heavy tank article (just an example) was much bigger than how it is now. Do you actually find the Heavy tank article to be a good article? From my point of view it is horrible. If I look for heavy tank red alert on google perhaps I can find pages that have more information about it (If I remember correctly wikipedia had even more information regarding it). Why? Because "Building more war factories to speed production applies to everything. The cannon vs. infantry is a gameplay mechanic and would go in the Game Unit section...". Now I'll tell you what: Articles need to have as much information as possible and need to be interesting to read. An article in which there's only "The heavy tank was the Soviet Union's main battle tank during the Second World War. It was armed with two 105mm cannon and out-gunned the medium tank, its Allied counterpart. The heavy tank was supplemented by the Mammoth tank." in my opinion is not interesting to read at all. I don't care if the article says obvious things but at least it says something. What makes things even worse is that if compared to articles such as the Harbinger Gunship one the heavy tank article is non-existant. This is because most of the stuff from the Harbinger Gunship is taken directly from the EA website if I recall correctly. Well if you can only accept official information from Westwood/EA then I think this wiki has no reason to exist, because one could simply go to commandandconquer.com and read all they want about the units of command & conquer. Do you get what I mean? If we (yes we as all the contributors of this wiki) want to make this wiki good AND useful, we need to provide stuff that is not seen anywhere else and that can be actually useful for other people. I am especially referring to playthroughs to complete the campaign and other missions. So I ask you: Why instead of removing a lot of information that in the end only made the articles interesting to read, you don't focus on creating playthroughs of missions from The Aftermath for example? Oh wait you said you don't have enough time... But at this point I have to ask one thing: do you even play command & conquer at all? From what I saw, I think you don't (but AGAIN, tell me if I'm wrong). And how can someone who doesn't play command & conquer be the ruler of a C&C related wiki? Oh well... Anyways, Other than the playthroughs, I'm also referring to information about the command & conquer community. C&C is not just a game, it also has a community behind it and if you really want to know, this community is what made command & conquer one of the greatest video game franchises in history. This wiki seems not to care about this. I think we should consider starting to allow information about the most popular mods for C&C games. In my opinion it should work like, a mod should have only ONE page for itself. In that page the mod's author can write any kind of information of the mod, storyline, new features, download links, etc. For example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Alert:_A_Path_Beyond Why does wikipedia have an article about this, and the Command & Conquer wiki DOESN'T? See it even says: "A Path Beyond has been widely promoted by Electronic Arts, being the only fan project of its kind that has received this sort of support." so this mod should be the FIRST to be allowed on the wiki. Yet the wiki doesn't even allow Sole Survivor, an official c&c game that is not allowed on the wiki because it has no storyline... Words cannot explain how wrong this is. So at this point you might tell me "It's not that we don't allow Sole Survivor on the wiki, it's that no one has really created a page about it". Well then why don't you do it? Because you have no time? Yet you do have the time to remove information on pages. Information that Saffy Nurbs, not me, put in. Let's compare your version of the article "Amphibious APC" with that of Saffy Nurbs http://cnc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Amphibious_armored_personnel_carrier&oldid=69584 http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Amphibious_armored_personnel_carrier (I just restored what Saffy Nurbs put in because there was NO point in removing it) Which one do you think is better? Even then, the current article still needs some work, but it's certainly better than a few sentences that don't say anything more than what one would say when he played tiberian sun for the first time and tried the amphibious APC. But yeah anyways... Adding mods to the wiki is at the moment one of the last things to do, first it is needed to improve all the articles and add the playthroughs. Do I need to say more? Now I absolutely didn't want to be offensive or anything, I respect your position as an administrator and have nothing against you, but as a contributor it is my duty to show you your mistakes, to make this wiki a better place. Oh one more thing, we did talk about this before but you ignored my comment, try not to ignore this one... CKeen I came across a mistake in the Tiberium Timeline At the end of GWW2 if we consider the Allies won, we have the Red Alert Timeline but if the soviets win we have the Tiberium Timeline. That's because if the Soviets win, they use their Tesla weaponry too much and that makes the Scrin interested in Earth , Kane has enough power to remake the Brotherhood and the Allies, being afraid of U.S.S.R.' supremacy, they create Black Ops 9 who later become the UNGDI. And when did exactly the Scrin invade for a second time? Could I see the source please? And the GDI TW3 APC isn't called Guardian APC it's just called APC. Playmsbk Actually that's not true, ever played the secret ant missions? They have grenadiers fighting alongside apc's medium tanks and mammoths. The reason why the ant war was secret is because GDI was the people fighting it. Human1Flood0 The Missions of C&C3 are included in events I believe that creating an article for each one of the missions in C&C3 and not including 10 different missions of different factions in an event which is used as a "next mission" to another mission (ex. Siege on Temple Prime is an event, but is written as a mission, also 3 different campaign missions of different campaigns are described and the reader gets confused of what each part of the article is, or he thinks that in the 2nd siege by GDI there were LEGION's forces. It also has as followup the Alien Invasion, which is also an event and the missions are only a referrence). I can start editting, but i wouldn't want a team of admins chasing me and editting all I change to as they were before. PS: There are some really basic articles mising, like TS Advanced Power Plant and TD Engineer. Playmsbk 12:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kane's Tower\ Thresold 19 missions Threshold 19 mission includes the mission Kane's Tower. as I don't know how to redirect people from one article to another, can you make it so if you click on Kane's Tower it will move people to Thresold 19? Playmsbk 09:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright Dear Meco, my name is Armin Becker, I am a student of Japanese studies in Leipzig, Germany, and currently enrolled in a course about Japan and images about Japan for which I would like to use two images you uploaded from the above mentioned wikia page. I am not sure if I am allowed to use those images. Because of that I want to ask you, if you are the person with the rights to distribute the images, for your permission. If you are not the persons I should write to, you can skip the next part, where I will explain my purpose in detail. In this case, I would like to ask you to send me an email address of someone, who can help me. Many thanks in advance. (start: skip-able part) The images I would like to use are the following two images of concept arts of the anti-infantry-infantry units of red alert 3. Peacekeeper (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Peacekeeper_RA3_Cncpt1.jpg) Conscript (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Conscript_RA3_Art1.jpg) In our seminar we created a so called “mahara” page, which basically is kind of a wikipedia page with different participants trying to create and display content about a certain topic. Its not very different to a wiki-page beside different layouts. I wrote a text about how the different fractions are displayed and what kind of stereotypical images are used (for example the name “peacekeeper” for western police forces or the Japanese troops having (old fashioned) katana unleashing (with modern technology) energy). Up until now the content of our “mahara” page are not online and only visible to the participants. Our professor would like to put the page online in order for other people to see the content. For this reason I would like to ask, if I am allowed to use the above mentioned two concept art pictures with references to the wikia page or another source. (end: skip-able part) Many thanks in advance Best regards Armin Becker 10:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :I cannot grant (or deny) permission to use the images because I am not the copyright holder. Electronic Arts, as the owner of Command & Conquer, holds the copyright. :Going by EA's terms of service, unlicensed reuse of their work is prohibited. This wiki (and other fan wikis in similar situations) try to get around that by claiming fair use; since I am not a lawyer, I cannot say whether the wiki's interpretation of fair use is valid. You may be able to make a better case for fair use for your purpose (scholarly, nonprofit, etc.) - Meco (talk, ) 14:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks for the reply. I'll just try to reach EA themselves on this matter, before risking to violate laws. - Armin 13:51, August 7, 2015 (UTC)